


Bring Me To Your World

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [51]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: What if the dark hallways and hostile monsters were an illusion? What if we just couldn't see what they really looked like?





	Bring Me To Your World

"So how long do you think it'll take before Henry's mind adjusts?"

"I dunno." Bendy swung his legs back and forth. "Sammy was a pretty big fuddy-duddy before he came to our world, so I had to help him out."

"And even though Allison enjoyed voicing me, she was never as open-minded as Susie," Alice added. She looked around. "Where is she, by the way?"

"If you mean me, I'm right here," Susie said cheerfully, escorting a still-dazed Sammy into the room. "Now where's that music player--ah, there we go."

She let go of Sammy, causing him to sway for a moment before his hand met the wall, and went to turn on the music player. A jaunty tune began to play, putting a smile on Bendy's face. Grabbing Sammy's arm again, Susie dragged him into the middle of the room, starting a lively dance.

"Susie, what are you doing?"

"Helping you feel more like a Toon," Susie answered. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do, y'know?"

_She has a point_ , Sammy admitted to himself. He hadn't taken it very well when he'd found himself in this bizarre new world, especially when it became clear he was not leaving anytime soon, if ever. As such, he saw dark, ink-stained rooms and horrifying monsters, not the lively studio and playful Toons that inhabited it. It took a sharp blow to the head--courtesy of Bendy--for his vision and mind to work in tandem again.

Clearly, Susie was more open to the idea of being in a cartoon world, so it took almost no time at all for her to see things as they truly were. With any luck, Henry would be able to as well, in time.

As the two danced, Bendy nodded his head to the song's beat. Meanwhile Alice, who knew the words, started to sing.

"Take on me...take me on...I'll be gone...in a day or two..."


End file.
